Party Time!
by lillybet88
Summary: What happens when the Golden Trio take Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape to a muggle nightclub? Alot of Drinking, some surprising confessions and unexpected pairings! Reference to adult themes.


**This was inspired by my idea of a good night out! I had also had a bottle of wine when I wrote it, but I've edited out the mistakes. I will be updating my other fic shortly, but I just had to share this one with you first!**

**I Don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, they belong to J..**

"Remind me again, why are we here Albus?" asked a thoroughly annoyed Severus Snape.

"Our dear Harry and his friends thought to show us a 'good time'. Our idea of a celebratory drink seems rather dull to them" replied Albus Dumbledore cheerfully, taking in all the unusual sights and sounds as they stood outside the nightclub.

"I must say, I'm rather looking forward to it!" piped up Minerva McGonagall, trying to keep up with the group as they were jostled into the club, muggle music pounding in their ears and flashing lights illuminating the darkness.

"I'm sure I'm going to regret this" mumbled Severus as he followed the three most annoying (in his opinion) ex-students up to the crowded bar. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger turned around to make sure their companions had followed them.

"What will it be Professors?" shouted Harry over the music.

"Just some butterbeers thank you Harry" replied Albus.

"Sorry Professor, they don't do wizard drinks here. How about we get some cocktails?" Hermione said, picking up a drinks list.

"That will be fine, thank you" replied Albus.

"Okay, you three find a table, and we'll bring the drinks!" said Ron happily, then turned back to the bar to get the barman's attention.

Albus, Minerva and Severus wove their way through the crowded club and found an empty table in a secluded corner. There was a padded bench against the wall on which Albus and Minerva sat, leaving Severus to sit opposite them on one of three padded chairs. A few minutes later, the young trio arrived with trays of drinks. Harry sat next to Minerva, and Ron gave a frightened look at the last two seats, before Hermione rolled her eyes and sat next to her ex Potions Professor.

"What on Earth are those?" exclaimed Minerva, pointing to six shot glasses full of purple liquid and topped with whipped cream.

"It's called a 'slippery nipple', Ron liked the sound of it" replied Harry, causing the three elders to raise their eyebrows.

"We also have 'squashed frogs' and 'sambuca', the ones in the shot glasses, and 'jelly-bean', 'woo woo' and 'sex on the beach' in the jugs" said Hermione, pointing to the wide variety of drinks available.

"It's a bit noisy isn't it?" shouted Albus, and he waved his wand discretely, the music instantly becoming quieter as if from a distance. "That's better. Bottoms up!" he said as he raised a shot glass and downed it, the others grabbing drinks and doing the same. Unfortunately Albus, Severus and Ron picked up a shot of sambuca, causing the three of them to cough and splutter.

"Merlin! That's stronger than Firewhisky!" croaked Severus.

"Where do they think of these names?" asked Minerva, licking the excess cream from her glass.

"I don't know, but they sound fun don't you think?" said Ron, pouring himself some drink from a jug.

"What do we do now, just sit and drink? We could have done this at the Three Broomsticks!" huffed Severus, taking a big swig of his 'sex on the beach', complete with cocktail umbrella.

"Oh no. We could dance, and the karaoke is in the next room" replied Hermione, much to Severu's annoyance.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" said Minerva.

"You know Professor, you're much more fun away from Hogwarts" said Harry, blushing slightly, but know one could tell due to the poor lighting.

"Please Harry, call us by our names, you're no longer our students" Albus butted in, helping himself to another drink.

"I'm glad we took your advise about changing, we certainly would have stood out in this crowd!" said Minerva, straightening her cream trouser suit ensemble.

"Speak for yourself, I can't believe I'm wearing this!" replied Severus, referring to his black shirt and black jeans.

"I think you look rather dashing Severus, wouldn't you agree Hermione?" asked Albus, his blue eyes twinkling like stars in the low light. Hermione just mumbled into her drink something that sounded like "Very nice", whilst Severus just scowled darkly.

"More drinks I think! Come on Ron" said Harry, and the two went back to the bar for another round.

Everyone began to feel a little tipsy after their second round of drinks, and the conversation began to get a little more personal.

"Okay then, what was your worst ever outfit?" giggled Hermione.

"I think it has to be this!" said Severus.

"Oh will you stop moaning about how you look! You're not happy unless you've got your big billowing robes on are you?" snapped Minerva.

The rest of the group laughed at this, but soon stopped when Severus gave them all his famous 'Death Glare'.

"Here's one. Most embarrassing moment?" asked Albus to the table in general.

"That's easy. When I asked Fluer DeLacour to the Yule ball fourth year. I went into shock I was that embarrassed" replied Ron, sinking into his chair at the memory.

"Mine was when I turned into a cat second year. I was coughing up fur balls for about a week!" Hermione joined in, finishing her drink in one gulp.

"What about you guys? Any funny stories to tell?" asked Harry to the Professors.

"Well, now that you mention it, a few years ago I was in Cornwall. Just to relax I transformed into my animagus form and began wandering the streets. Then all of a sudden I was swept up in the arms of a six year old girl, trying to stroke and cuddle me! Naturally I began to writhe around and I accidentally scratched her. She screamed out and her mother unceremoniously kicked me into the road where I narrowly missed a car. I ran into a side alley and stayed there for at least an hour" explained Minerva, the rest of the table rolling around laughing, even Severus.

"Alright, answer this one. First kiss?" snapped Minerva, trying to regain what little dignity she had left but failing miserably.

"No way, that's too personal!" cried Ron, pushing back from the table.

"Cho Chang" said Harry, peering into the bottom of his empty glass whistfully.

"Viktor Krum" answered Hermione, wrinkling up her nose slightly at the memory.

"How about you Ron?" asked Severus, an evil smirk spreading across his face, though he thought he had an idea.

"I'm not saying!" Ron huffed, and he stood up and disappeared into the crowded dance-floor.

"It was Draco Malfoy" said Harry, before he too got up to follow Ron, bringing Hermione with him.

The three friends danced to the upbeat muggle music, which was much louder since they had stepped away from their table. They were only just visible to the three Professors who were still sat at the table.

"Come on, lets go for a dance!" said Albus, Minerva agreeing with him.

"I haven't drunk enough yet to resort to _dancing_" snarled Severus, and he proceeded to finish his drink whilst Albus and Minerva made their way to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were trying to persuade Hermione to talk to Severus. They knew she had a crush on him and thought that if they got the two of them drunk enough, they would get together. Hermione refused point blank, and continued to dance, spotting Albus and Minerva and going to dance with them.

Harry and Ron went back to the table and sat opposite Severus, who looked at them suspiciously.

"What do you two want?" he snapped, reaching for another drink.

"Are you having a good time Sir?" asked Harry, nudging Ron in the ribs because he couldn't stop giggling.

"Better than previously envisioned" he replied dryly.

"You haven't had enough to drink if you can use big words like that" sniggered Ron.

"Here, try this one" said Harry, passing Severus an ugly grey looking drink.

"What's in it?" Severus asked, eyeing the drink with caution.

"It's called a 'Top Shelf', and it will blow your socks off" Harry replied, giving Ron a goofy grin as Severus downed the drink. It didn't particularly taste of anything but alcohol, but Severus finished the drink none the less. His threshold was a lot higher than the others as he was a bit of a seasoned drinker.

"They look like they're having fun don't they?" remarked Ron. They three gents looked out onto the dance floor to watch Albus and Minerva dancing wildly on the floor. Hermione just stood there laughing at them.

Severus watched Hermione for a few more minutes, she was swaying her hips in time to the music, her midnight blue knee length dress clinging to her curves, and her hair hung in loose waves flowing down her back. He thought that this was the alcohols influence, making Hermione seem desirable. Never the less, he felt a touch of jealousy when he saw a young muggle gentleman approach her and began dancing with her. Before he realised what he was doing, he stumbled onto the dance floor, and walked up to Hermione.

"Excuse me" Severus snarled at the stranger, before grabbing Hermione by the arm and pulling her away.

"What are you doing?" yelled Hermione over the music.

"Saving you from that drunken fool, he was all over you" Severus replied, still holding onto her.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked shyly, and to her surprise Severus accepted, wrapping his arms around her just as a slow tempo song came on. They didn't notice Harry and Ron walking away from the DJ box with big grins on their faces, nor Albus and Minerva handing some money over to the gentleman that had just been dancing with Hermione. Apparently everyone was in on getting the couple together. Severus and Hermione swayed this way and that in time to the music, Severus hands resting at the top of Hermione's behind, whilst hers had found their way around his neck. It must have been the effect of all the alcohol, because neither minded how close their bodies were, or that they had become extremely randy. Just as they were about to kiss, the music ended and they were dragged away from the dance floor by Harry and Minerva.

"Come on, we're going for a sing-song!" said Minerva excitedly, leading the way into the karaoke room to meet Ron and Albus, who were already on the microphones and belting out the worst rendition of 'My Way' ever.

"Are you going to sing Harry?" asked Hermione, still flushed from her dance with Severus.

"No I don't think so, are you?"

"Definitely! I know the perfect song" she answered and stumbled up to the platform to let the DJ know her choice, just as Ron and Albus were getting booed off stage.

Hermione was on stage now, and her song choice didn't really surprise anyone, Queen and 'Don't Stop Me Now', with some very good dance moves. Severus couldn't take his eyes off of her, watching her hips gyrate and how her hair was about her face and slightly frizzy. She was quite a good singer, only the drink had loosened her tongue and she slurred some of her words. She received enthusiastic applause as she finished her song, and she did a mock bow before bouncing over to the bar for another drink (not that she needed one!).

The group got back together to discuss the muggle's performances, some of which were terrible. They also teased Severus about not singing, saying that he was too proud and stuck up to enjoy himself. Unluckily for them, Severus was by now quite drunk, and to the groups shock and laughter was the next on stage. He decided to sing 'I Want To Know What Love Is' by Foreigner, and what he lacked in talent he made up for in enthusiasm. His performance was met by loud cheers and clapping, and he was congratulated by Albus.

"Your wish may come true tonight!" Albus said into Severus ear, winking at him then nodding in Hermione's direction.

"Behave old man!" he snapped back attempting to regain some of his threatening demeanour, but failing miserably as a boyish grin spread across his face.

The company then went back into the main room to have a few more dances, Hermione with Severus, Minerva with Harry, and Albus and Ron looking like spare wheels but having a good time none the less. It was suggested (but no-one could remember who by) that they go back to Hermione's parents house, as they were on holiday and there was plenty of drink there. They managed to apparate safely, and once inside Hermione and Severus fairly flew up the stairs into a room, Albus casting a silencing spell for his own benefit. The remaining four found the living room, and subsequently the liquor cabinet, Albus and Ron sitting on the tiny sofa and Harry in an armchair with Minerva perching on the egde, all with drinks in their hands. A while later, Minerva announced that she was going to bed, and a very drunk Harry followed after a couple of minutes. Ron looked at Albus, before shrugging his shoulders and dragging Albus upstairs into the only available room.

Hermione and Severus got together after that night, Hermione soon moving to live with Severus in his dungeons at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron visited Hogwarts quite often. Everyone supposed it was to visit Hermione, but they could often be seen leaving the castle in the early hours of the morning, one from the Tranfiguration department and one from the Headmasters office.

**What do you think? Send me a review to let me know! **


End file.
